Don't Talk About Love
by AceCade
Summary: Puck and Blaine met at a Fight Club tournament and the two grew close. They fell in love, but then Puck told Kurt to go to Dalton and it all falls apart. K&B move to New York and Puck mourns his loss of Blaine.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, or the song.

**Author's Note:** I'm a shameless crackshipper of Plaine and as I was listening to the song Don't Talk About Love by JLS and this idea popped into my head. Puck is probably OOC, but I tried to do him justice. And FYI, the lyrics are severely out of order but it works out better that way...

* * *

><p><em>When I dropped ya at the airport<br>Thought I was gonna be all right  
>As I drove home from the airport<br>Said, "I gotta get on with my life"  
>So I let go, there you go, boy<br>Do your thing so I can do mine  
>'Til I felt my chest, nothing beating in here<br>Stop the plane 'cause my heart is up there_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you, ya know."<p>

Those words were like a stab to his already breaking heart. Noah Puckerman slammed the trunk to his gray 2004 Buick Rendezvous, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys to lock it with his remote in order to avoid looking at the boy beside him. He took a breath before nodding. "Yeah, I know," he stated before throwing the luggage that was in his other hand at him.

Blaine Anderson caught the bag with fast reflexes, only slightly bowing his shorter body from the weight of impact. Puck felt himself smile and laugh slightly at the sight in spite of what his heart was doing. With a lopsided grin, Blaine said, "Hey, watch it. If I was anyone else, you could've killed me."

_But you're not just anyone else_, Puck said in his head as he pulled the sunglasses down over his eyes. It was bright out today, the sun stinging his already stinging eyes. It was a vast contrast to the raging storm that was stirring inside of him.

"I'm glad to see that everythin' I taught you got through that helmet of hair gel," Puck quipped, picking up Blaine's other bag and shouldering it as he kicked Blaine's other bag to him. "Now, c'mon… I know someone that'll be pissed if you miss your—" And the rest of what Puck said was lost on a yell of surprise as he found himself tipping over to the ground. Once he hit the ground with a groan, thankfully missing the curb, he looked up as the sound of laughter rose above him.

"Ah, the grasshopper has outdone the master once again," Blaine choked out through laughter. As Puck was talking, Blaine took the distraction to sweep his leg out from under him. "Seriously, for being such a self-proclaimed badass, you really should pay more attention."

Puck rolled his eyes as Blaine reached down to pull him up from the ground. This quickly was changed to Blaine being put into a headlock, and a fist grounding down on the top of Blaine's head. "You sure, Hobbex?"

"Not anymore, Superman," Blaine choked out good-naturedly as he tried to move his weight to flip Puck. He could do it if he got the right force to pull, he'd done it once before despite their differences in body mass and height. When that proved futile and Puck wouldn't let up, Blaine stopped struggling. "Okay, okay. Uncle! I have a plane to catch, remember?"

"Dude, noogies became no fun when you started puttin' that gunk in your hair." Puck relented and let the shorter boy go, wiping his hand on Blaine's shirt to get the gel off his hand. "Don't want Hummel reaming my ass if you miss your flight, anyway." At the mention of the other boy's name, a fresh stab was felt in his heart.

"Right. Though that would be an entertaining sight to see," Blaine enthused. He bent over to grab his luggage that he dropped. After Puck picked up his half of the load, the two set off into the Lima Allen County Airport. The two were in a comfortable silence until Blaine broke it again. "I mean it, ya know?"

Puck kept his eyes roaming around the airport to keep tabs on where they were headed in order to be able to get back out. And it kept himself from staring a hole into the side of Blaine's head, so that was a plus. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you, Superman. Besides Kurt, you were my only best friend here." Blaine readjusted the bag on his shoulder before continuing in a lower voice, "You know that too, right?"

Oh, boy did he ever. He wished Blaine would just make this easier on him and just shut up. But it was in typical Blaine fashion to speak his heart and to not let the silence run on for too long. With another sigh, Puck answered, "Yeah, I know."

Blaine smiled knowingly up at him. It was what Blaine called Puck's "Han Solo" thing. Puck was never one to talk openly about his feelings. He was more of a physical type, and that was always in the privacy of the two of them that he ever let his true emotions show. Whenever Blaine said anything that came close to being something about how he felt about the two of them, Puck would always reply with "I know" in a tone that Blaine couldn't really explain, but one he knew well.

By that point, they had made it to where Blaine would give his luggage up to be stored on the plane. Puck was slowly running out of his time with Blaine, so he finally packed up some courage (_ha, courage_) and turned to Blaine to speak when Blaine spoke at the same time too.

"Blaine, wh—"

"Puck, thank—"

They both stopped and waited for the other to speak, finally looking straight on at each other. After a couple more false starts, Puck put up his hand to make them stop. "Let me." Puck took another shallow breath while putting his hands in his jean pockets to put his courage into gear.

"Why did I drive you and not Hummel? You guys are flying out together… Why me?"

"Funny, Kurt asked me the same thing," Blaine said with a laugh as he slung his carry-on messenger bag over his shoulder. "I told him that I wanted to say goodbye the right way… and if you drove me it would put it off a little longer and then maybe I would have figured out the right way to say goodbye…" Blaine looked down and scuffed his shoe on the floor, continuing in a low voice, "but sadly… I didn't."

"Don't, Hobbex," Puck started, closing his eyes briefly. "Don't do this. You have Hummel now and we're still friends. You're gonna go live in that penthouse in the sky and get out of this shithole town. Gonna go live your dreams. Soon you're gonna forget all about the Puckasaurus." And there it was, the first tear of his heart… couldn't it just rip itself in half already and end his misery?

"Like I could ever forget you, Superman," Blaine said in the same low voice as he looked up at the taller boy in front of him. Tears in his eyes made his hazel eyes shine more than usual and Puck was so glad he decided to wear his glasses because he was sure his would be the same.

At that moment, the sound of combat boots on tile could be heard as another person joined the pair. "There you are! I was thinking you were going to stand me up," Kurt gushed as he stood next to them, leaning over to peck a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He presented a coffee cup to Blaine, one he gratefully accepted.

"No, I just checked in my luggage and I was telling Puck goodbye, and I was just about to come find you." Blaine grinned at his boyfriend, slipping his hand into his. After taking a sip from his coffee, he turned back to Puck, all traces of wetness gone from his eyes, but they still conveyed sadness. "Thanks, Puck, for bringing me." Blaine then, without disconnecting his hand from Kurt, leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Puck, mindful of the coffee. He whispered in his ear so Kurt wouldn't hear, "I mean it. I love you, Superman. Take care of yourself."

Scared to speak, and not wanting Kurt to hear, Puck did the next best thing. He tapped the top of Blaine's spine three times with his finger. He felt Blaine squeeze him one more time before pulling back.

"Don't be a stranger," Kurt said with a smile and a soft punch to Puck's arm. "Keep my brother in line."

Puck nodded. "Will do. Well, it's time for your flight. Have fun in New York."

Kurt nodded, grinning so big it made Puck's own cheeks hurt. "Oh, we will. Finally our dream is coming true! Let's go, honey." Kurt pulled his boyfriend's arm. "Bye, Puck. Thank you for bringing him."

Blaine nodded. "Talk to ya soon," he stated before turning and leaving with Kurt. Right before security, Blaine looked back once more and threw Puck a smile, and then he was gone around the corner. Puck's heart finally ripped apart painfully in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>I, I got no chance to survive<br>As long as everyone is keeping their love alive  
>And I, all I wanna do is hide<br>With my hands over my ears, I close my eyes_

* * *

><p>All around him, everyone was happy. So happy and high on fucking love. Everyone but Noah Puckerman. He couldn't even go on to Facebook without Blaine and Kurt flaunting their love around. Finn and Rachel, Rory and Sugar, Brittany and Santana, Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes, Quinn and Joshua from Yale, even Artie had found a sweet girl named Alexis in his water rehab class… every fucking one was in love. It made Puck sick to his stomach and he wanted to just close his eyes and sleep for days. Instead, Puck spent his days working in Burt Hummel's car garage to keep himself busy, but even Burt and Carole made him sick to his stomach.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The more you talk about love<br>Is the more I think about him  
>He took a break, went away<br>I wanna go back to the way things were_

_Said the more I think about love  
>I wanna say, "Please stop holding hands"<br>All I'm holding is a picture of us  
>And a picture of what could have been<em>

* * *

><p>See, Noah Puckerman was in love with Blaine Anderson. And Blaine Anderson was, he was sure, in love with him too. That was until Kurt had waltzed into his life and they ran away to New York together. And Puck kicked himself every day for that development.<p>

Puck and Blaine were both part of the Lima Fight Club circuit. Blaine had started a Fight Club at his school, Dalton, and Puck had been head of the one at McKinley since Witter had graduated. A few of the other schools had gotten together to have a fight tournament, which was an annual event in Lima.

The underground fighting was an outlet for Puck. After he landed himself in Juvie the second time (stealing for the rush of it), Puck turned to fighting. He loved feeling the energy rush through his veins, the power that filled his body when he knew that he could overpower his opponent. Puck soon worked his way up the fighting food chain and was regarded as one of the top dogs, undefeated. He was big, strong, but he was also fast. Football had honed his skills of having quick feet to dodge a tackle and he used that same tact in his fighting. Puck was riding high on the adrenaline and pride after win after win… that was until that night of the tournament.

The Prep School boys, as the Dalton fighters were referred to as, had made an appearance to the tournament. A lot of the guys viewed them as easy targets, and a lot of them were, but a few proved them wrong. One, a short, curly haired scrapper of a fighter, quickly worked his way up the ranks and not before long it was Puck's turn to face him.

He had caught a few of his earlier fights, always stoking out the competition. The kid was good, raw and fast, but lacked a little power. Puck used this to his advantage and soon the shorter boy found himself being slammed to the ground and concrete biting into his palms and back. The boy gave a few more rounds of strong effort, landing Puck an uppercut to the jaw and a kick to the ribs, before finally saying stop after hitting his head on the ground after one particularly hard right hook to the side of the head from Puck.

After that fight, they had become friends. Blaine had shook his hand after their fight and told him, "Good moves, maybe we could talk strategy sometime," and Puck had been impressed and had agreed… which he still can't quite explain why. Puck even went as far as to suggest they go get a burger at the local joint down the street and soon it became a weekly thing. Every Wednesday (no normal Fight Club or Warblers meeting) Puck and Blaine got a burger and then went off to fight in the field behind the public library. Puck taught him most of his tricks, Blaine teaching him a few of his own in return.

After Blaine successfully demonstrated the sweep of the leg move a month into their meetings, Puck found himself falling and a body was there to break his fall, and he realized it was Blaine. Blaine had stared at him for a moment and then, in the blink of an eye, Blaine had leant up and kissed him. Puck was in shock, Blaine quickly scooting away and apologizing rapidly. He tried to leap to his feet, but Puck pulled him down on top of him. Against his better judgment, Puck kissed Blaine and then there was no stopping them. They fucked right there on the field and Puck never felt so amazing.

They kept of fighting together, which often turned into fucking after every session. Puck wasn't gay, they both knew, but he could appreciate a hot person when he saw one. And Blaine soon became more than just a hot fuck. He was a real person, a good person, almost the complete opposite of how Puck and the rest of the world viewed Puck as. After a few months, things slowed down when they both started having feelings for each other. The fucking became slower and more meaningful and they actually began dating secretly.

Soon, secrets came out between them, things they never dared tell anyone else. Blaine admitted why he started the fight club, how he was ran out of his old school after being beaten to an inch of his life, and his relationship with his father. Puck could relate to that one on the fact that he was lacking in the father department and that was why he had turned to fighting to keep out of jail.

The moment that Puck fell for Blaine was right after Puck and he had finished fooling around on the field, going no further than hand jobs because of their rougher than normal fighting session. Puck had been talking about how he wished he could get his sister and mother out of their run down house and into something that he didn't have to worry would cave in on them someday. The light of the moon was shining on them as they lay back, basking in it as their bodies came down from cumming. Blaine had lent over and kissed his shoulder and said, "You're a good man, Puck." Blaine never called him Noah, hating the way Puck flinched every time he heard it. "Underneath trying to be all macho Superman, that is."

"Wait, hobbit," Puck caught his arm when Blaine tried to roll back over. When Blaine was looking at him, Puck continued with a grin, "If I'm Superman, what are you… Lois Lane?"

Blaine chuckled, but shook his head. "No, I don't have the boobs for that role. I'm Lex Luthor."

Puck pulled at Blaine's short curls. "But you're not bald…"

"Then I'm… Hobbex. A hobbit Lex Luthor." At that, the two burst into laughter.

"Okay, Hobbex… why Lex anyway?" Puck asked once the laughter subsided and confusion set in. Superman and Lois were lovers, Lex and Superman weren't. What was Blaine saying?

"Oh, c'mon. Yeah, they were mortal enemies on the outside for everyone else, but obviously there was something more going on. They loved each other, gay lovers, but Lana and then Lois both got in the way of their gay love… and, hell, how can the mightiest man in the word admit that he loved a pale, older, bald man? … Even though Michael Rosenbaum was hot."

Puck let Blaine ramble, loving how his weird mind worked. He listened, playing with Blaine's hair. When he was done, for once making sense of his ramblings, Puck spoke. "Okay, best friends and gay lovers. I can do that… and hobbit because of your hair."

"Yup," Blaine agreed, snuggling down into Puck's side.

"Good choice. It's like us. And that's better than being Han Solo and Princess Leia, because that's just a worn out comparison."

Blaine laughed. "You're still Han Solo, believe me. He's your spirit animal. I sadly would not do Princess Leia's gold outfit justice."

Puck rolled them over suddenly so Puck was straddling Blaine. "I need proof of that."

Blaine just shook his head and closed to distance between their lips and as he pulled back, whispered, "I think I love you…" His eyes widened, and much like the first time they had kissed, he started to pull back and scramble away.

Puck grabbed his arms and pinned him quickly. Blaine froze, and looked up at Puck with an embarrassed expression. Puck just grinned back, saying, "I know," before crashing their lips together. Heat radiated through their bodies, but Blaine broke away to slap Puck's back.

"Bastard, don't go all Han Solo on me right now!"

Puck just chuckled. "Hobbex," he said, resting his forehead on Blaine's. "You know I'm no good with words and shit and emotions makes you weak, but listen…" He paused and rolled off of Blaine to pull Blaine on top of him. He moved his hand to Blaine's back, resting his index finger on the spot where Blaine's birthmark resided. Puck had spent a lot of time biting, sucking, and kissing that little mark on the top of Blaine's spine. "I. Love. You," and each word was punctuated with a tap to his birthmark. "When I do that, know that I mean it." It would soon become a thing he did every chance they got, especially after sex.

And with that, they kissed again and didn't go home until the sun came up.

* * *

><p><em>Don't tell me about your new love<em>  
><em>You see this love thing can be a killer<em>  
><em>Is that all you people think of?<em>

* * *

><p>Everything was going in the right direction in Puck's life for once. He was getting better grades, his mom stopped hounding him so much, his sister was getting to the age where she was taking care of herself, and Puck got to see Beth (his daughter by Quinn) at any time that he wanted with Shelby back in town. Blaine even accompanied the father and daughter to the park whenever Puck asked.<p>

And, above all, everything with Blaine was going well. It was the healthiest relationship he had ever had with another human being (if you didn't count Beth. She was just a baby and Puck was sure that somewhere he would screw that up too). But Blaine and he were going so well, it was like a dream that Puck could escape into whenever he needed to just get away from everything.

Blaine knew him and Puck knew Blaine, and it was just so easy between the two of them.

That was until Puck had to open his big fat mouth to one Kurt Hummel.

See, New Directions were struggling for Sectionals and so it was Mr. Shue's grand idea to do another _Boys versus Girls_ sing off competition. Kurt had brought all the boys together for a meeting and Puck was getting bored of his ideas, so he told him off. "Dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poison in them old folks' Jell-o… or visit the Garglers."

Kurt had rolled his eyes and responded, "The Warblers."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, "see what they're up to." And then he had made a crack about feathers and blending in. Of course, unbeknownst to them all, Puck knew of the Warblers. He played it off like he didn't, but that was just part of his plan. He wanted to get Kurt out of the way for the competition and was tired of hearing him talk. And with what he knew of Blaine's past, who coincidentally was the Warblers' lead singer, he knew that Blaine and Kurt could possibly benefit from each other's friendship.

But as innocent as his intentions were, the outcome of that visit was where everything went downhill.

Oh, Kurt and Blaine became friends alright. A little too close of friends for Puck's comfort. He had to deal with overhearing Kurt gushing to Mercedes and Rachel about how dreamy Blaine was, how understanding he was, how friendly he was, how good his uniform looked on him, and how _fucking amazing_ it was because he was gay. Puck, for real, could deal with that because thank god he only had Kurt in a few classes—classes he usually skipped anyway—and Glee. But he had to deal with Blaine's gushing as well.

Puck was the one dating Blaine here. Kurt wasn't dating Blaine and Blaine wasn't dating Kurt. Of course, Puck and Blaine's relationship was a secret. Not because Puck didn't want to come out as gay (or bi, really), but for the sake of the Fight Club. If he and Blaine were found out, whenever they were paired to fight (which they often were) would be seen as whoever the loser was would have gone soft on the other so they could win. It would ruin both their reps and they could not have that.

Despite it being nerve-grinding, the whole Blaine and Kurt situation was overall bearable for Puck. That was until Kurt transferred… Blaine was the one to tell him first. Puck had flipped out on Blaine, and thank god Blaine had known how to fight or Puck would have probably been faced with a jail sentence for killing someone.

They duked it out in typical Fight Club style. Blaine just let Puck pound away his anger, but never let him get too close. Puck wasn't even sure why he was reacting this way, but he couldn't stop. He could feel Blaine slipping away from him, just like everything else in his life, and ultimately it was his own fucking fault.

He had basically sent Kurt skipping into Blaine's arms. And the sad thing is… Puck had watched them together and he couldn't even deny that somehow they were meant to be together.

Finally Puck stopped when he couldn't lift his arm anymore. He fell back on the field with Blaine panting above him. Blaine peered down at him and couldn't tell if those were tears falling from his eyes or just sweat. The silence wrapped around them and Blaine decided to break it. "Dude… what the fuck? A little warning the next time before you try kill me."

Puck shot up into a sitting position and looked up at Blaine with a guarded expression, but the pain was still in his eyes. "Hob—Blaine," Puck gritted out. He couldn't even bear to use his nickname, it was too close. "Kurt's gonna be at Dalton. Just be a man and put me of my misery now." Puck stood up so that he was standing and was towered over Blaine. "I know. You like Kurt and he likes you. So, just—actually, no—I'm gonna be the man here and break this off—whatever it fucking is that we have."

Puck was practically yelling now. His words sounded so loud in the silence of the night. Blaine thought that if he was anyone else, he would be running right now from the way the street light was shining on Puck's face, making his Mohawk glow and giving it the illusion that it were on fire.

"Puck, I—" Blaine started but Puck forged on.

"Just… let me go, Blaine." Puck physically winced because the words needed to be said but the pain was there. "I've seen you two at the Lima Bean. There's something there that we never had. You'd have to be fucking blind in order not to see it. And the way you talk about each other…" He trailed off then. A deep breath and he moved his arms wide, looking like fiery Angel wings to Blaine. "So, here's me, your Superman, throwing my heart out on the ground and tellin' you to get off your ass and go get him."

To Blaine's surprise, Puck pulled him into a fierce hug then, but the three taps on his back were very much noticed. Puck still couldn't bring himself to say those words. Puck all but pushed him away to keep him at arm's length again, which was okay for Blaine because if he held on now, it would be impossible to let go.

"It's all my fault anyway," Puck continued in a much quieter tone now. "Shue had mentioned that you were our competition and then had us do that stupid as fuck _Boys vs. Girls_ thing. Kurt was going on about sequins and feathers… all this overly gay shit… and I just wanted him to shut the fuck up so I told him to go visit your school." Puck sank back down to the grass and Blaine followed him. "Man, that was the biggest mistake of my life. Now I'm losing the one good thing in my life right now and it's all my fuckin' fault." In a very uncharacteristic way, Puck's voice broke. "Once again, Noah Puckerman, the motherfucking screw up."

Blaine put his arm around the mohawked haired boy and shook his head. "No, Puck. You're not a screw up, you hear me? You're a good guy underneath it all, with a heart of gold. You're tough and you push everyone away before they can hurt you…" Blaine trained off when he heard a sniffle from the other boy. Then, in a whisper, he added, "You're Superman. You have all the strength in the world, but you won't let anyone be yours…"

Puck broke away from him then. What Blaine was saying was so fucking accurate. And the fact that Puck had to give this boy up, the only person that had ever gotten so close to him, and let him be even happier with another was a bitter pain that he had to keep telling himself was the right thing to do.

"Hobbex."

It was like a demand and Blaine met his gaze. His tortured gaze that tore at Blaine's heart. So many emotions were conveyed in that one gaze.

"I h-have to let you go, man. K-kurt… he's the one for you. You deserve to be happy and in love and to be able to do that openly. Don't tell me I'm wrong and just go before I change my mind. And as much as I hate, I can't—I just can't live with myself if I was the one that let Kurt walk away from you."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but Puck just shook his head. As much as it was killing Blaine too, he knew Puck was right… He moved forward and wrapped the taller boy into a hug. "Thank you, Superman," he whispered through his choked up throat. "I'm sorry it had to end like this… but, and I know it's stupid, but we're still gonna be friends, right?" When Puck made no response, Blaine pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "Just, please… give me that and don't give me up all the way." Blaine couldn't resist it any longer; he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Puck's forehead and then his lips.

When their lips parted, Puck smiled weakly. "Yeah, I can do that. Superman and Lex Luthor 'til the end, right?"

Blaine laughed, breaking the tension in the air. "Yeah, you got that right."

* * *

><p><em>Stop calling me, stop calling me up, ooh yeah<em>  
><em>I don't wanna walk around thinking 'bout what you do<em>  
><em>Wishing every day when you can't be here with me<em>

* * *

><p>Puck and Blaine had been broken up for a year. A very hard year for Puck, but he tried not to show his discomfort. He kept true to his word. He and Blaine stayed friends, best friends, and somehow their relationship seemed to grow closer without the sexual stuff. They kept their weekly fight sessions every Wednesday and even took up singing to the children at the library every Thursday. Kurt even accompanied them to the singing sessions if he didn't have to work at his father's garage.<p>

Blaine had kept talk of his relationship with Kurt to a minimum, only really bringing it up when he wanted Puck's opinion and advice on something that had happened between the two of them. Then Blaine had told him that he and Kurt were moving to New York after graduation. And after that, all Blaine could talk about was New York and how he couldn't wait to go, how he was so excited to finally live with Kurt, and how amazing it all was going to be.

It got to the point where Puck ignored him for a while. He wouldn't pick up Blaine's calls or answer his texts because it hurt too much to think about Blaine and Kurt. Blaine and Kurt would get this amazing life together that they both dreamed of while Puck… he was being left behind and had to watch from a far.

But wasn't that the point of breaking up with Blaine in the first place?

Wasn't the fact that Blaine was happy the most important thing?

Unfortunately for Puck, yes it was. Blaine deserved to be happy and Puck was not that person to give that to him. Kurt was and Puck just needed to deal with it. Puck had resumed talking to Blaine after a few weeks and they had remained close ever since.

Now Blaine was in New York and actually living out his dreams. And as much as it pained Puck that he wasn't able to be there to hold him, hug him, and kiss him after every piece of triumphant Blaine had, that he couldn't be the one to have pride in having Blaine on his arm, Puck really was happy that Blaine was happy. It hurt that Blaine wasn't always there like he had been, but at least Puck didn't lose him all the way.

Yes, Blaine was still his best friend, even more than Finn could ever be, and Blaine really did cherish their friendship as much as Puck did.

Eight months after dropping Blaine off at the airport, Puck came home from a double shift at Burt's garage to his cell phone buzzing on the table. He had forgotten to bring the cellular device with him to work. The man dashed to it and saw Blaine's name, along with a goofy picture of the two of them, flash on the screen. He picked it up instantly and before he could even say hello, Blaine was exclaiming, "Superman, I'm getting married! You're being my best man or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Hobbex, how dare thee threaten me?" Puck chuckled. "But FUCK YEAH, MAN!"

Even though his heart was breaking, he was happy for his best friend. After disconnecting the phone call, Puck sank into his ratty sofa in his tiny studio apartment. He let himself think back to his relationship with Blaine and couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. His best friend was marrying the love of his life and Puck would never be able to have his. Love ultimately sucked unless you were a lucky son of a bitch, and that's what Blaine was, he realized. He always had been lucky and that was even worse.

And sadly, Puck tried not to think of love ever again… because no matter how old he got, Blaine would always be what his mind turned to.

* * *

><p><em>Love, love, love<br>Don't wanna think about  
>Love, love, love<br>'Cause when I think about  
>Love, love, love<br>You're all I'm thinking  
>Of, of, of<em>


End file.
